Lumière
Lumiere is a candelabra with a French accent voiced by Jerry Orbach from Disney's 1991 hit film Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. When Belle first meets him, he says "mademoiselle" to her. In the end, the spell is broken and he is transformed back to a human, and so are the other characters. Next to Belle, Lumiere is Beast's best friend. Personality Lumiere is a kind-hearted, yet rebellious, servant of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, demonstrated when the Beast often turns to Lumiere and no one else for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality also often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, whom prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules so as to avoid any trouble for himself and anyone else, but as shown many times in the game and film series, he values Cogsworth like a brother. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Lumiere has been cursed and turned into a candle stick. He is the first to show any kindness to Maurice who was lost in the woods. Lumiere and the others comfort him until the Beast arrives. Lumiere shows fear and has no power to save Maurice from being trapped in the dungeon. When Belle searches for her father Maurice she stumbles upon the castle. Lumiere is the first to spot and shows her the way to her father. Belle trades places to save her sick father and Lumiere gives advice to the master as he shows her to her room. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts the castle's head of the maids speaks with Beast about the spell being broken and tries their best to calm his temper. When Belle wishes not to attend to dinner it causes Beast's temper to go out of control. Lumiere and the others clean up the kitchen and Belle appears. Lumiere decides to give Belle a warm welcome by singing Be Our Guest. After Belle goes into the West Wing which is forbidden and when Beast appears she leaves. Lumiere and the others tends to Beast after he saved her from a pack of wolves. The winter hits and Lumiere notices Beast has feelings for Belle and she may possibly feel the same way. A romantic evening is prepared and their love grows. Belle returns home to tend to her father leaving Lumiere crushed, believing the spell will never be broken. The castle is soon under attack by a mob led by Belle's enemy Gaston. Lumiere and the servents battle and defeat the villagers. After Belle confesses her love the spell is broken and Lumiere and the other servents become human. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas In the film which takes place after Beast battled the wolves and before the ballroom dance, Christmas arrives at the castle. While Lumiere is excited Cogsworth is worried sick being the exact day the enchantress curesed Lumiere, Beast and the other servents transforming the Prince into a beast and the servents into various objects. Lumiere is rebellious against an anti Christmas and wishes to celebrate with or without the Beast. When Forte, the castle's musician becomes evil beleiving the Beast will lose attention after becoming human by Belle, he begins to tear them apart with no true avail until the climax where Forte uses all his power to destroy the castle and everyone in it. Lumiere helps battle Forte and protect the rose and eventually Forte is defeated. Lumiere celebrates when the Beast puts an end to his hatred for Christmas. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumiere has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Fifi. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumiere and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm that Gaston will eventually meet his doom). Lumiere holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life, and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth, and a few more servants arrive and get them back to safety. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Lumiere reappears in the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales DVD, along with Cogsworth, Belle, Mrs. Potts, Beast, etc. House of Mouse Lumiere has made numerous cameos in the animated television series House of Mouse. His most notable role in the show is an episode in which he arrives as a restaurant critic, but none of the employees know this until the end, due to the sneaky Mortimer Mouse tricking them into believing he's the critic. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks Lumiere is a meetable character. He is also in parades and shows. He has recently went from a rare character to a little common. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Lumiere is a character in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Lumiere's role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is similar to that of Cogsworth. Both of them patrol the castle and keep watch for intruders, forcing Roxas and Xion to avoid their sight. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit After the events of Kingdom Hearts, the world of Beast's Castle was restored, Beast locked his servants in the Dungeon after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came, the servants were freed and helped Sora save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumiere and the others showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy a shortcut to Beast's Room. Second Visit When Belle and Beast try to form a party to forget about what happened, Xaldin attacked again, and stole the Beast's precious rose. Then Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts told the heroes about the importance of the rose - Beast's last hope of finding love before the last petal falls from the rose. Lumiere is then last seen observing the romantic dance between the Beast and Belle after Xaldin was defeated and the rose was returned safely. It is assumed that after Sora defeated Xemnas at The World that Never Was, Lumiere reclaimed his human form (considering that the Beast recovered his human form). Gallery 3060643780_f27c00b616_b.jpg|Lumiere at one of the Disney Parks 4275529056 1a96a02cbf.jpg|Lumiere in Disney's Move It Shake It Celebration Beautyandthebeast 5192.jpg|Lumiere after being turned back into a human. normal_beautyandthebeast_1288.jpg|Lumiere with Beast batb_1013.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth normal_beautyandthebeast_3418.jpg|Lumiere with Mrs. Potts and Fifi 2937536514_41d2890c2d.jpg|Lumiere in Disney on Ice 3511694582_e96be78161.jpg|Lumiere Topiary 4318967599_466c5eb575_m.jpg|Lumiere with Sebastian at one of the Disney Parks 405249360_66cf39d390.jpg|Lumiere with Cogsworth at one of the Disney Parks Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere in Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights with Mrs. Potts and Chip. beautyandthebeast_2428.jpg|Lumiere sings Be Our Guest Normal beautyandthebeast 4489.jpg|Lumiere With Lefou normal_beautyandthebeast_4594.jpg|Lumiere being melted by Lefou Beautyandthebeast 5225.jpg|Human Lumiere and Fifi Jul1411.gif|Human Lumiere With Cogsworth Normal beautyandthebeast 5244.jpg|Human Cogsworth with human Lumiere 4695168454_364d24f353.jpg|Lumiere in the World of Color pre-show Char 29270.jpg|Lumiere in House of Mouse Char 32785.jpg|Lumiere in Mickey's Magical Christmas es:Lumiere Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical Objects Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters